


i feel overgrown

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [24]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Other, Therapy, based on a tumblr prompt, depressed matteo, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: After he moved out, things got better for a little while. Meeting David helped a bit, David made him happy but when things got complicated between them his depression came back and hit him like a brick.





	i feel overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! I'm starting a new series I'm gonna call "things druck didn't do" where I write things that druck didn't do. You can go and request me to write things on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)

Matteo knew something was wrong in his brain ever since he was young, he would go through periods of time when he would just lay in bed and he couldn't feel anything but there was a deep sadness that hovered over his brain and it seeped into his brain and it was like he could physically feel it, like a dark rain cloud floating above his head. The cloud would disappear from time to time but its always there and he could feel it. 

It was like a numbness he could feel all over his body and when he got really bad his brain felt like someone had spilled black ink all over it. 

His mother wanted to get him to see a doctor but he refused even though he knew something was wrong. When his father left, it took a big hit on him and his mother, his depression came back stronger and harder than ever, he couldn't leave his bed and all he could do was lay there and stare at the wall. 

After he moved out, things got better for a little while. Meeting David helped a bit, David made him happy but when things got complicated between them his depression came back and hit him like a brick.

He decided to google his symptoms and he refused to believe that he had depression. He didn't tell anyone, not his mum, not David, not Jonas because deep down he was ashamed. 

David was the first one, besides his mum, to suggest that he goes to the doctors. It took a little convincing but eventually, they went together. The doctor suggested that they do a mental health plan, she asked him a few questions and she told Matteo that he had severe depression. He cried in the car on the way home and David hugged him. 

He started going to therapy and it helped him, it helped him a lot. He was truly happy for the first time in a while, even though that dark cloud was still at the back of his mind and he knew it always would be, he was taking minute by minute. 


End file.
